After never it's forever
by spoby-mydrug
Summary: Spencer Hastings, Jason Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin are sent to camp. Where they meet new hot and cute guys or everyone except Spencer does. According to Spencer Toby Cavanaugh is just an annoying guy that she absolutely doesn't like... Besides all the romance drama, there is a mystery going on with someone named -A. Spoby story including the others.
1. Ch 1 Getting Ready

**I don** **'t own Pretty little liars ( I have this story on Wattpad to)**

* * *

"Spence, where is my sunglasses?", Jason yelled from his room.

"How am I supposed to know where your glasses is?", Spencer asked and peeked in to Jason room but was fast out again when her phone started ringing. Jason groaned and started searching for his favorite blue sunglasses again.

"Hi, Aria"

"Hi, can you understand that where leaving tomorrow. I have tried everything to get my dad to understand that we don't want to go but he don't want to understand anything, please help me.. us"

" Trust me Aria I have tried everything but my parents are never going to change their minds" Spencer sighs and Aria groans. " Wait, what if you tries to make your dad let Mike and his friends to go and let us stay here"

"I could try, but I'm sure he isn't going to let Mike and his friends go. You know my dad Spence"

"Yeah, I'm also pretty sure we're not getting out of this, We all are going to camp and that's it."

"Mhmm... I have to go guess I'll see you tomorrow", Aria said with a sigh.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Wait I forgot to tell you that Jason is going with us", Spencer said with a teasing smile although Aria couldn't see her.

"He is?", Aria asked with a smile

"Someone is excited" Spencer teased

"Shut up", Spencer could almost see Aria blushing.

"Bye Aria", Spencer laughed before hanging up"

* * *

"Mom I really don't need to go to camp, I'm sure I will find something to do here in Rosewood", Hanna said and tried to give her mom her best puppy dog eyes. But Ashley Marin made sure not to look in her daughter's eyes when she said.

"Hanna we have already talked about this, and right know is too late to change anything you and your friends are leaving tomorrow morning. So you better keep packing and stop talking" and with that she walked out of Hanna's room.

* * *

"Why can't I go with them? I don't wanna be stuck here in Rosewood all summer. Aria doesn't even wanna go to camp.", Mike asked his dad who just rolled his eyes. When he was about to talk, Aria walked in to the kitchen with a checking list in her left hand and a pen in her right.

"Mike is right, dad. I don't want to go to camp but he does so why can't we just change places? Mike goes to camp and I stay here in rosewood.", Aria said

"We are not having this argument right know. Mike are staying here and you are going to camp. Do you really just wanna stay here in Rosewood when your friends are having fun at camp?" Aria's dad said and leaving the kitchen before Mike or Aria has the chance to answer. Both Mike and Aria sighs.

* * *

"Mom dad is coming home this summer and I won't be able too see him, look that is a really good reason for me to stay here.", Emily said trying to come up with a really good reason to why she should stay in rosewood.

"Emily, you are the one who always dreamed to get out of here and travel around in the world. What happened to that Emily?", Pam Fields asked her daughter while helping her to pack. Emily sighed.

"Go to camp isn't traveling.." Emily got cut off by the her mom's phone ringing.

"Go to camp is getting out of Rosewood and it's good for you." With that she walked out of Emily's room and answered her phone.

This is my first chapter in this story and I'm really happy to post this. This is kind of a prologue I just wanted to start the story with something so you guys will understand a little... OK, I don't even know what I'm talking about. Whatever hope you enjoyed the chapter. And Happy Holidays to everyone. (I don't have time to re read this, so sorry if it's any writing problems)


	2. Ch 2 Notes and texts

**I don't own Pretty little liars ( I also have this story on Wattpad )**

* * *

 **General POV**

After a long ride Spencer, Jason and their parents finally arrives at the camp. When they met the girls they said goodbye to their parents and walked inside with their suitcases. Hanna struggled with her bags since she had three suitcases and two handbags with her so Aria and Emily helped her out with two bags.

"Careful Aria, I have all my shoes in there", Hanna exclaimed. Aria and everyone else just rolled their eyes at her.

They entered a big room with a lot of other teenagers and there was someone they assumed was their counselor who was talking to the big crowd of teenagers.

"Boys cabin 7 Nick Miller, Isaac Moore, Dave Wilson and Martin Aaron. Boys cabin 8 Caleb Rivers, Jason Hastings, Toby Cavanaugh and Noel Khan."

"You've got to be kidding me. What is Noel doing here?" Aria whispered with a frustrated groan.

"Maybe he's stalking you" Hanna whispered back with a wink. Aria who didn't think it was as funny that her ex boyfriend was also here just rolled her eyes at Hanna.

"Now the girls cabin." The counselor continued. "In cabin 1 we have Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery. Cabin 2..."

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

Me and the girls parted ways with Jason and decided too meet up again in the cafeteria after an hour.

We found our cabin on the third floor where the girls cabin was. The boys cabin was on the second floor, all the coaches and counselors was on the fourth floor and the cafeteria and the big so called meeting room was on the first floor.

Emily opened the door to our cabin and we all entered. The room was actually really big. There was two queen size beds with fluffy white pillows and light pink covers on each side of the room, two bathrooms, four small closets, two blue mini fridges, two armchairs one was red and one was black, the red one looked a lot like the one I had in my own room at home. We also had one TV and one big red couch.

"This looks like a fancy hotel room and not like a Camp cabin", Aria said looking around in the room.

"Of course it's fancy. After all it was Spencer's parents who found this camp", Hanna answered and ran to one of the beds and started jumping on it. I just shook my head at Hanna and went to sit down on the big couch. No one of us bothered to tell Hanna to get down from the bed because it was no use, she wouldn't listen anyways. According to Hanna jumping on the bed was away of check if the bed was good or not.

Eventually Hanna got down from the bed and we all started to unpack. When I opened my closet I found a piece of paper at the bottom of the closet. I picked it up and turned it but there was no text just a letter on it "-A" written with red color.

"Girls look what I found."

"What is that? Does it mean something?" Hanna asked and took the paper from me.

"I don't think it mean something. It's just a letter" Aria said

" Yeah, Aria is right. Maybe the ones who were here before us forgot it or something." Emily said agreeing with Aria. Aria's phone beeped, informing her that she got a text and we all turned too look at her.

"Why does Jason have your number?" Hanna asked with a confused look on her face.

Aria had gotten a text from Jason telling us to get down to the cafeteria to meet his roommates, So now we are on our way down to find Jason and his roommates. Hanna who still is confused about Jason and Aria's friendship keeps asking Aria questions and Aria just comes up with lame answers. I think...or I know Jason like Aria more then a friend and I'm pretty sure Aria like him more than a friend to.

"We're just friends Hanna, normal friends have each other's numbers."

"But he doesn't have my number and we're friends too." Just when Aria was about to answer the elevator door opened and we spot Jason and three other guys sitting by a table. Noel was sitting besides Jason and on the other side of Jason was two guys sitting. One of them had brown hair and when we was approaching them we could see that he had brown eyes and the other guy had light brown or almost like honey colored hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Hi Aria" Noel said and Jason glared at him. Almost like telling him to back of.

"Hi Noel" Aria answered calmly. You could almost hear the tension between them. God, this is so awkward. Thank God Jason broke the awkward silence.

"Um.. Toby, Caleb this is Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria."

"Hi" They said and we answered them before taking a seat at the table and then the awkward feeling started again. Aria and Noel was trying not to look at each other, Hanna was pretending to check her phone, I was looking down at my hands, Jason was looking at Aria, and Emily, Toby and Caleb was looking everywhere but on us. After awhile I got tired of just sitting here and suddenly needed some fresh air.

"Um.. I'm going to go for a walk. Eh.. So guess I'll see you guys later" I said while standing up ready to leave.

"Wait Spence I'll come with you" Emily said and followed me out.

* * *

"That was one of the most uncomfortable meetings ever" Emily said. I laughed. We had just came out from the meeting room and walked by a little path that I assume leads to the forest we would have some activities in.

"Did you see the way Noel was looking at Aria and Jason was glaring at him?" Emily asked with a soft laugh.

" Yeah it was pretty awkward. Oh..You now what, I actually got Jason to tell me if he did like Aria as more an a friend and guess what? he does like her as more than a friend."

"Your kidding right?"

"No I swear it's true" I said and we both laughed. As we walked we came to a lake with two little cabins on each side of the lake on blue and one that looked like it was orange, but I think it was red from the beginning the color must have faded away. It looked pretty old. We saw a green bench a little bit from the lake and went to sit down.

"Do you think they will ever be together?" Emily asked after a while

"I don't know...maybe Aria and Noel broke up not so long ago so I don't Aria really is ready to jump in to a new relationship right now.

"Yeah, you're right."

"But if they did get tough. It would be so awkward for me to watch my brother and my best friend together." I said and we both laughed. My phone beeped and I saw that Jason had sent me a text. Saying that our counselors was going to give us our schedules in 40 min so we better get back now.

Just when we were about to leave, both me and Emily got a text. I thought it was Jason or maybe one of the girls but it wasn't.

" Beautiful lakes and weird houses. Oh my, see you soon -A" I read out loud.

"-A ? Isn't it the same thing we saw on the paper you found earlier." Emily said with a frown

"Yeah I think so."

"But who is -A?"

"I don't know" I breathed out.

* * *

 **This is my second chapter. So...what do you think good or bad?**

 **Don't forget to review. See y'all soon.**


	3. Ch 3 Around the fire

**I don't own Pretty little liars (I also have this story on Wattpad )**

 **A/N I just wanted to say that my Author notes are going to be different her and on because people comment different here and on Wattpad so it would be weird to write something that happened on the other site here cause no one would know what I'm talking about. (Hope u understood that) And before I start with the story.. My first language isn't English so my grammar probably isn't the best, just so you know. Now on to the story.**

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

"The strongest coffee you have, thanks"

Emily and I agreed on that the text we had gotten was just a prank. Emily wanted us to tell the others that -A had sent us a text but I think it's unnecessary to tell them. It was just a prank, nothing important.

We had gotten our schedule from our counselor Mr Fitz. No one have activities today since today was everyone's first day. So me and the girls decided to just hang out. Maybe take a walk again or just make a fire and grill marshmallows. Yes you heard right it's marshmallows. Hanna and Caleb stole marshmallows from the cafeteria, not just one bag they stole five big bags of marshmallows.

Hanna and Caleb had become good friends or that was what Hanna said when I asked. Almost directly after Emily and I left for our walk Noel had left and the mood changed quickly. Everyone started talking with each other. They told us that Caleb was apparently really good at computer stuffs and Toby was good at carpentry. Hanna had gone all crazy as normal when she meets new people. Well Toby and Caleb found out that Hanna was the one of us who did the most crazy things. I don't know how but Caleb and Hanna made a bet and ended up stealing five bags of marshmallows. I kinda regret going for that walk. If we had stayed then maybe we wouldn't have gotten that stupid text from -A and we would have gotten to know Toby and Caleb more. As far as I know they had fun and they didn't get a text from -A.

Right now I'm in the cafeteria ordering a cup of coffee. I look in my pockets for money but I can't find any money. Damn it I must have forgotten to bring money with me. The waitress who took my order comes back with my cup of coffee. Just when I was about to apologize to the waitress someone place money on the counter. I look up and meet two ocean blue eyes.

" What are you doing?" I ask

"Buying you coffee" he answered with a typical boyish smirk. The guy behind us cleared his throat and we turned around. I gave him a apologetic look, took my coffee and moved out from the line. When we had walked out from the cafeteria I turned around and looked at Toby.

"What was that for?"

" Shouldn't you be saying thank you. I kinda saved you." He asked, raising his eyebrows.

" Thank you." I said sarcastically.

" Why so stubborn?" He said and started walking backwards.

"I'm not stubborn"

"Yes, you are." He answered with a wink and turned around to go back inside.

I scoffed I'm not stubborn. He doesn't even know me and his calling me stubborn and the most important thing is why did he buy me my coffee? I can buy my own coffee. Ok, I forgot my money in our cabin but I could have just walked back and take the money and buy my coffee. He surely want something, normal people doesn't buy coffee to strangers.

 _Why am I making such a big deal about most likely nothing. I should be great full, he bought me coffee._

* * *

"Come on Spencer he was just being nice.", Emily said. Me and the girls were walking to the same lake Emily and I were earlier today. We were going to meet Jason, Caleb, Toby and another girl named Maya that Emily had invited. She found Maya sitting alone in the cafeteria and apparently she didn't know any one here. So Emily wanted to be nice and invited her to be with us tonight.

"Why are you defending him", I asked Emily. She was the only one of us that didn't find Toby buying me coffee strange.

"I'm not defending him." Emily looked anywhere but on me when she said that. Something is definitely up with her. I stopped walking and grabbed Emily's hand and turned her around so she was facing me. Aria and Hanna stopped and looked at us with confused looks.

"Emily what's going on" I asked seriously.

"Nothing, what are you talking about." She said and looked away again.

"Don't do that Em. I know you well enough to know that something is up." I paused when she didn't said anything, I continued. "Do you like him? If it's that don't worry I already dislike him to a very high point." I said with a smile. I sound like Hanna. But I knew this would help her to speak up. Her eyes grew big.

"No, I don't like him. I'm gay remember?"

" Then what is it?" I asked again. She took a breath.

" I think I know him."

"Toby? You think you know Toby? Why would you think that?" Hanna asked with another of her confusing looks. Emily sighed.

" I know it's stupid. But I just... I... It feels like I know him from somewhere." She paused and looked down at her shoes. "Just forget it... It's stupid" she murmured.

"It's not stupid. Maybe you have seen him before when you lived in Texas, he said that he lives in Texas. So it's not stupid." Aria said. Speaking for the first time in awhile. Emily nodded and gave us a sad smile.

"Enough about this. Let's go the others are probably waiting for us."

* * *

We arrived at lake and Caleb and Maya were already there. Aria helped me place out the blankets we brought with us and then we sat down around the fire Maya and Emily set up. Maya had slightly dark skin and black hair. I sat beside Hanna, Hanna sat beside Caleb and on the other side of Caleb was Maya sitting and Emily besides her and Aria on the other side of Emily. We had just opened the first bag of marshmallows when Toby and Jason arrived. Toby looked at me and smiled I just rolled my eyes at him. _Don't sit besides me, please, please, please._ But the universe had other plans for me. Jason just had to sit besides Aria leaving Toby to sit besides me. Jason gives Aria one of his what I would call silly smiles, but what I think Aria would call cute since she was slightly blushing and smiling back at him. I automatically rolls my eyes at him, I always do that when he does something flirtatious, it a habit. I mean think about it. It is wired to look at your brother and best friend flirting with each other.

"Jealous" Toby whispered, raising one of his eyebrows and a cute.. annoying smile placed on his lips.

"What!? No... No I'm not." I said fast not really wanting him to think that I was jealous of Jason. He just gave me a look that said something like "Really? I don't believe that"

"He's my brother" I whisper shouted

" Oh" he said and looked away. I quickly looked at everyone to check that no one saw us. No one did just Emily, she smiled, I blushed and looked down at my hands that where laying on my lap. _Why am I blushing? Spencer Hastings never blushes._

* * *

After fighting awhile to take the resting four bags of marshmallows from Hanna and Caleb. Everyone started to grill their marshmallows. Toby kept annoying me, he took almost every single marshmallow I grilled and when I tried to take his, he just stretched his arm up so I couldn't reach them.

"Why are you taking mine and I don't get to take yours?" I ask really annoyed at him now. He just laughed. I rolled my eyes, I have rolled my eyes awful many times today and kept trying to take marshmallows from him.

We were so in to taking each other's marshmallows so we didn't see that the others were looking and laughing at us. When we finally noticed them, I blushed again and Toby _smiled._..smirked.

" And I taught you hated Toby, because he bought you coffee?" Aria said with a teasing smile.

" I never said that I hated someone" I said looking quickly at Toby and then back at Aria.

"Right, you don't **hate** him. You **dislike** him to a very high point.", Hanna said in a mocking tone and everyone started laughing. I looked at Toby and he was looking at me while laughing. I blushed for the third time this evening. _Why am I blushing so much. I usually never blush. Ugh.. I hate him for doing this. Stupid Toby it's all his fault._

* * *

" Let's do something fun." , Hanna said excitedly.

"Isn't eating three bags of marshmallows, fun enough?" Emily asked with one of her teasing smiles.

"I didn't eat three bags of marshmallows alone Caleb ate to." Hanna answered defensively. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, what do you want to anyways? There isn't much we can do out here." Aria said.

"Uhm... We could play a game just to get to know each other." Maya said. We all nodded it seemed like a good idea.

"Ok, I start. Caleb favorite snack?" Hanna asked.

"Chocolate"

"That's my favorite too" Hanna squealed and high five him. Caleb laughed softly at the sudden contact. He looked slightly nervous too.

 **General POV**

After asking each other questions everyone found out that Maya was into jazz bands, her favorite color was blue, one of her talents was rowing, she loves to go boating and she told them that she once put a firework in a guys locker because he had insulted her friend in front of the whole school. He had his phone and laptop in his locker so it all burnt up. The school principal found out that it was her so she got detention for a whole month but it was worth it.

Caleb told us that he lives in a foster home with pretty mean foster parents and he was saving money for moving out when he is turning 18 years. He didn't know where he would move but he was moving out. Caleb also told them that he was really good with computers and that he had once hacked in to a stores bank when he was thirteen.

Toby told them how he and Caleb become friends. When they were fourteen, they had both gotten detention because a guy had set them up for something they hadn't done. So Toby planned a prank without knowing that Caleb also wanted to prank the same guy. When Toby was hiding behind a corner waiting for the guy to open the door to a classroom, so a bucket with whipped cream could fall down at him. Caleb was walking up behind Toby not knowing that Toby was there. Caleb scared the hell out of Toby but Caleb explained that he was waiting for the guy to come. Because he had placed two speakers in the classroom that would start to make scary noises when the guy opens the classroom both of them stood and waited for the guy to come. When he finally arrived, he opened the door and the bucket with whipped cream falls down at him at the same time the speakers that Caleb had set up started to make scary sounds. The guy got so scared that he ran out of the room started to cry and scream and the whole school laughed at him. Toby and Caleb was on their detention seconds after, so no one ever found out that it was them. They had become best friends after that.

Jason told them about when he was grounded for 4 months because he and some friends had gotten drunk on a bar and was driving one of Jason's friends brother's car and they crashed it. Our parents are lawyers so they saved them all from going to jail or paying for the car, but that doesn't mean that they were happy about. They didn't let him go out after school for four whole months.

Emily told them that she was a swimmer, she was swimming in the school swim team. Hanna just had to add that she was the best of the best. She also told them that she liked to watch horror movies and that she loved to dance. When she was five to nine she used to have dance classes but now she just dance on her free time.

Aria told them that her interest was reading and writing story's but she had never published any of them. Art is something she likes, she have some paintings at home and she once won a art contest in school. Aria also told them that she loved singing and she have a video tape that showed her singing at different places when she was little.

Hanna told them that her interest was beauty, fashion and shopping, she was out shopping every single Saturday but now she couldn't to that because she was stuck in this horrible place. One last thing she loved was reading criminal novels. When she said that Aria, Spencer, Emily and Jason started laughing.

"You have never read a book in your whole life, Hanna." Spencer said pointing at Hanna.

"Yeah, Hanna I think Caleb likes you as much without you being smart" Aria said winking. Hanna threw a little stone at Aria and blushed.

"It's true, I read a criminal novel once" Hanna said defending her self.

"Yeah, once" Emily said and everyone started laughing.

The last but not the least was Spencer. Spencer told them that she played filled hockey and lacrosse but stopped awhile ago. She also told them that she was good at playing piano, that she used to take piano classes when she was little. Hanna just had to add that "Spencer was the smartest person in the whole world even smarter than the smartest person in the world. Her brain was bigger then all their brains smashed together" every one laughed and Spencer blushed for the _fourth_ time.

It started to get late so the teenagers decided to head back to the camp. When they had extinguish the fire and cleaned up the place they started to head back to the camp.

When they arrived at the camp no one was out in the big camp garden everyone had already went in. It was pretty late, 10.25 pm when Toby checked his phone. They said goodbye to each other, Spencer promised Jason to call their mom and dad before going to sleep and they parted ways just when Spencer remembered that she had forgotten to give money to Toby for her coffee. She turned around.

"Toby wait", spencer yelled. He turned around and looked at her with a confused look. " Here, for my coffee." He smiled that _cute_... annoying smile of his. She waited for him to take the money but instead he just said.

"Keep it" and with that he turned around and walked away.

 **Sooo... That was my third chapter. What do you think? Good or bad? The way Spencer and Toby had their first real conversation was kinda silly... Anyways if you didn't notice this chapter is longer than my usually chapters. Do you think it's too long or OK? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

 **Instagram: spoby_mydrug,**

 **Twitter: spoby_mydrug,**

 **Wattpad: spoby_mydrug**


	4. Ch 4 No food or?

**Sooo. Here comes another chapter. Sorry for the long wait but here it is and it's the longest chapter I've ever written. I only read through this once so... Yeah. Enjoy.**

 **(I also have this story on Wattpad.)**

* * *

 **General P.O.V**

The girls had just woken up and still laying lazily in bed. Today was everyone going to start their activities since all the teenagers had arrived by now. Yesterday they had all gotten their schedules, sadly they won't be having all the activities together. Which they all complained about, Hanna said that it was like going to school the only difference between this camp and school was that at the camp they got to be out in the horrible nature and in school they got to be in the horrible classrooms.

Everyone had three-four activities everyday except Wednesday's and Sunday's those days you had one morning activity or one afternoon activity, the rest of the day you could do whatever you wanted to.

But today was a Monday, a day full of activities. Hanna and Emily have dance as first activity, yeah dance it's weird isn't it having dance at camp no one has that. But the counselors said that there was going to be a dance night the last week of camp. Everyone was going to be in pairs competing against each other and the winners was going to get a huge price. So, they would have to train for it.

Spencer and Aria have Art by nature as first activity. They don't really know what they are going to do but it have something do with art for sure.

The girls finally decide to get up and get ready for the day. They take turns to shower first Hanna and Aria then Spencer and Emily. Afterwards they put some clothes on.

Aria is wearing blue jeans that gets lighter and lighter as it went further up and looked almost white by her waist she is also wearing a simple light blue t-shirt with black patterns on. As make up she fixes her eyebrows and applies some black mascara on her eyelashes. For shoes she wears black ballerina shoes and for the sun she puts on sunglasses. When it comes to her hair she didn't do much with her hair, jut brushed it.

Spencer is wearing white and blue dungaree shorts. They are almost the same model as Aria jeans. The straps are almost white and gets darker and darker so it's dark blue by the end of her dungaree shorts. Spencer is also wearing a navy blue shirt and a pair of low grey converse. She keeps her hair simple; brush it and let her natural waves fall down over her shoulders. Spencer puts some cream on her face and applied black volume mascara on her eyelashes. To cover her brown orbs she put on her black frame sunglasses.

Emily is wearing black tights and on the side of her left leg it's written "Just do it" with big white letters. She also is wearing a matching pink/purple function shirt with white big letters written "Just do it" on. For shoes she is wearing black and white running shoes. She brushed her hair and put it in a high ponytail.

Hanna is wearing almost the same clothes as Emily just that her sport thighs are black with red straps till her knees and on her red and white shirt it was written "Fight like a girl" with black letters. For shoes she wears white and red running shoes and her hair is put in a high ponytail. For make up she applied everything from Mascara, four different eyeshadows, foundation, concealer, primer, blush, lip pen, lipstick... Yeah and a lot more thing. But the others were getting impatient.

 **Spencer's P.O.V**

"Hanna come on, we have to go eat breakfast before its to late", I groan for the third time. Hanna was doing her makeup and she was taking forever.

"I'm not done yet, Hastings" Hanna answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You know doing your makeup is pretty useless, cause after the dance you are just going to claim that you're sweaty and need to take another shower and re-do your makeup." I whined.

"If I take a shower then of course I need to re-do my makeup" Hanna said in a duh tone. "Everyone knows that" Before I can open my mouth to say something back. Hanna stands up, takes her water bottle and reach for the door knob. "Are you coming or what?" Emily, Aria and I stands up "Finally".

* * *

"I'm hungry" Hanna whined. We are currently sitting in the cafeteria. Before us on the table there is four white bowls with weird so called vanilla yogurt. It taste as if the date on the yogurt expired several days ago. Not that I have tasted expired yogurt before. I jut have the feeling.

A few minutes ago one of our counselors told us that the cafeteria had some problems with the food order, so we have to eat what we have and today's breakfast is some wired vanilla yogurt. _I'm so excited for lunch._

"Hanna whining isn't going to get us something to eat" I said.

"Hey. I'm not the one trying to kill myself because there's no coffee" She snaps

"Ok, guys don't start. We'll figure something out, ok" Aria say trying to calm all of us.

"There is nothing to figure out. This camp are..." I got cut of when two hands grabs my shoulders. I yelp and turn around just to see that Toby was the one who grabbed my shoulders. Right behind him is both Jason and Caleb standing. "Idiot" I say and punch him but he and everyone else just laugh. "Morning sis" Jason says and ruffle my hair before taking a seat besides Aria _of course_ and I give him a glare. Toby sits down besides me _of course_ and Caleb besides Hanna _of course._ He smiles at her and she blushes and looks away. I roll my eyes at them. _Of course_.

"So what's for breakfast?", Jason asked

"Yeah, well do you want some weird yogurt you're free to take mine." Aria answered and pushed her bowl towards him.

"I'm hungry" Hanna whine again.

"Everyone here is hungry, so just shut up", Emily groan. No one said anything after that. The awkwardness started again it felt almost like yesterday when we first met Toby and Caleb, when no one knew what to say or what to do. Which remains me of the text Emily and I got when we took that walk - to get away from the awkwardness - it was signed -A.

Who is -A? And how did they get our phone numbers? I mean no one have our numbers here besides the girls and Jason. So it couldn't be Toby, Caleb or anyone else. It couldn't be Emily either because she got the text at the same time I got it. So it could be Hanna and Aria...No it couldn't have been them. I found the note in my closet the first time we walked in to our cabin. So Hanna and Aria are off from the list. Then it's just Jason left. But that also weird cause he have never been in our room which also means that he couldn't have wrote that note I found in my closet...so it's not Jason either. Ugh, if it's not Emily, Hanna, Aria or Jason then who is it? I got cut off from my thoughts when our head counselor Mr Fitz started talking. I didn't even see him walk in to the cafeteria.

"Good morning everyone. Hope you had a good first night here. There is sadly some changes today. The other counselors and I have a really important meeting in a few minutes. Which means that all your activities starts after lunch. So you're free until after lunch. Those activities you were going to have before lunch are getting moved till after lunch and you won't be having the activities you were going to have after lunch, today. That's your schedule for today and tomorrow you will be using the original schedule. One more thing: I want all of you on time after lunch." After that Mr Fitz walked out from the cafeteria and I guess he went to the counselors office.

I turned around to look at the others around the table. "So...What are we supposed to do now?" I ask.

"I'm going to go change my clothes" Hanna answer.

"Yeah me too" Emily says

"What about this? You go change clothes and we meet up here afterwards. By then we have something figured out" Jason Asked.

"Deal" We all answered.

When we get back at our cabin. Hanna and Emily changes clothes while me and Aria sit on the bed waiting for them. Meanwhile we tried to come up with something to do.

"We could take a walk around the place." Aria suggest and we all groan. "What?! We don't know this place and we have to sooner or later." Aria say in a defensive tone.

"Yeah well then let's wait till sooner or later" Hanna said

" I want coffee" I whined.

"Whining isn't going to get us any coffee" Hanna say replaying my earlier statement. I rolled my eyes though she couldn't see me from the bathroom.

No one said anything after that but this time it wasn't weird or awkward, it was that comfortable silence. After a while Hanna and Emily came out from the bathroom.

Hanna is wearing grey shorts with a white flounce tank top. For shoes she is wearing black ballerinas. She had already done her make up earlier today so she just puts on one of her many sunglasses that she brought with her.

Emily is wearing grey jeans with a white tank top and a white denim vest. For shoes she is wearing low black converses. To finish her look she put on sunglasses.

We headed down to the cafeteria and found Caleb, Jason and Toby sitting at the same table. We went towards them and I walked behind the others so I won't have to sit besides Toby but it seems like the universe still isn't on my side so I ended up sitting besides Toby anyway. When he saw my reaction as I plopped down beside him, he nudged my side and one of his _adorable_ correction: annoying chuckles came out of his mouth. I glared at him and after making sure no one was watching he leaned forward and whispered "Don't deny it, you love to sit besides me" He emphasizes the word love. I push him away and glares at him while saying "I don't" but he just laughs and everyone looks at us. I blush and he keeps chuckling _Idiot_. Jason clear his throat and gives me a look that says something like " _Really you like him?_ " My cheeks gets redder but I ignore it and glare at him.

Sometimes Jason are exactly like Hanna when it comes to my love life. He wants to know everything, when I tell him that his acting like a girl he just tells me that he needs to know the guy I "Love" so he can beat him up if he hurts me. _Typically brothers_.

Jason clear his throat again. "So are we going to do something or just sit here?"

We all look at each other trying to come up with something fun to do.

"I have an idea" Caleb finally said and I have a feeling that whatever he has in mind is not a good idea. "We're all hungry, right?" Everyone nods and he leans forward on the table and whispers "Then... let's go get some food."

"Get food? Where are we going to get food?" Aria ask confused.

"Maybe not food. But I'm sure that we are going to find something to eat behind that door." Caleb answer while he points at the closed door behind the counter and leans back on his chair, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Are you crazy? How on the whole world are we going to get in there? The door is locked" I exclaim.

"I happen to be one of the famous people who can open doors without keys" He answer with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Ok, no one here are going to do that" I say but when I look at the others they look like they would kill to go in there. "Really guys. Come on what if someone see us, huh? What are you going to do then?" I ask and try to use one of my threatening looks on Caleb but it didn't look like it worked, cause he's stupid smirk only grows wider.

"No one will see us. All the counselors are on a meeting and all the others are in their rooms or outside and there's nothing to do here so they will most likely not come in here and if they do come then we will have two of us standing outside watching."

* * *

"Someone turn on the light" Caleb orders. I roll my eyes and try to find the lamp switch. After searching for a few seconds I finally finds it and turn on the lamp. The light is very dim but after a while it becomes brighter.

Right now, twenty minutes later Hanna, Caleb, Jason, Aria and I are standing inside the food storage. First Caleb cracked open the door behind the counter, the door to the big kitchen. After that there was another door, the door to the food storage which lock was much harder to pick so it took us a while.

Whatever now we are in the food storage and it's full of food and snacks. Everything from candy,marshmallows,biscuits, chocolate, bread, butter, jelly, peanut butter, and a lot more. So they were lying to us when they said that there was no food left.

"So what are we going to do now?" Aria asked.

"Take whatever you want" Caleb answered.

"Yeah right, we just take what ever we want and put it where?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked suddenly really confused.

"What if someone see us on our way out? They will be suspicious. This is the only place we can get food from so they will most likely know that we did something we shouldn't have." I explain. It's quiet for a few seconds.

"What about those baskets?" Jason ask, picking up a picnic basket from a corner. I didn't even notice they were there. "We could put everything in here"

"Yeah, it's good enough" Hanna said and took one from where Jason took one. Aria was about to take one too but Caleb stops her saying that it will be even more suspicious if we all go out with baskets and if someone goes in here they will probably notice that a few baskets are gone. So we only used two baskets putting everything good we could find. I really don't like this idea. We are stealing food and this is so not good. But when I see everyone else take thing I push a way that thought and loosen up a little. Like Hanna always says " _You have to loosen up a little, Hastings_ "

* * *

Just when I was about to take two packages of blueberry muffins, lemon muffins and chocolate chip muffins my phone starts to ring, everyone turns and looks at me.

"Turn it of. What if someone hear us?" Hanna hisses. I roll my eyes. No one can hear us, Emily and Toby would call or text us if someone came. But I don't say anything I just pick up my phone and the caller Id says "Emily".

"It's Em" I say before answering my phone.

" _Hello, where are you guys. You're taking forever."_

"We are on our way"

" _Well, hurry up we just saw Mr and Mrs. Smith. We think that the meeting is over."_

"Ok, ok we're coming." I hang up and all eyes are on me.

"What's going on?" Aria ask with a panic filled voice.

"Em and Toby just saw Mr and Mrs. Smith. They think that the meeting is over. So we got to get out of here." I reply taking the blueberry muffin packages, the chocolate chip muffins packages and the lemon muffins packages throwing them in the basket Hanna is holding. Jason went to the door and opened it slightly, checking if someone is in the kitchen. He turns towards us and shows us that the coast is clear. We all follow him out to the kitchen and Aria close the door and checks that it stays closed we don't really want anyone to find out that there was someone in here. Jason opens the next door that leeds out to the cafeteria and checks if someone is there and once again he turns around and show us that the coast is clear. We follow him out and see Emily and Toby by the door. The others start walking towards them, I quickly shut the door behind me and follow them.

"Finally, so did you find anything. I'm starving", Toby said once we was settled down on the grass - We walked out from the cafeteria and was almost caught by Miss walker but I come up with a really good lie and she believed us. Then we walked for while trying to find a good place to sit on and somewhere where no one could see us and we found one; a little place upon a some kind of hill. -

Yeah, and once again _cute_ correction: annoying Toby sits besides me.

"Is food all you can think about" I say as I open the blueberry muffin package but he ignores me and snatch the blueberry muffins from me.

"Hey, give that back" I say and try to get back the muffin package.

"Ok, ok", he says. I calm down and he takes one muffin out from the package and gives it to me. Or so I thought.

Just when I was about to take it from him he pull back his hand and I glare at him. He laugh and when I was about to take it again then he pull away his hand from mine and takes a bite from it.

"Ok, that was so mean" I say and smack him on the arm but he just laughs. Ugh stupid boy. It's just because you are _cute_ your not on top of my _most hated person list._

Correction: Even if you were cute you would be on top of _my most hated person list._

I shake my head and grab one strawberry and banana drink yogurt. I see Toby looking at me and I know that he wants to take it from me but this time I don't let him take it.

We talk and laugh with the others until we've eaten almost half of everything we brought with us. But decide to save the rest for diner, I don't think anyone of us can eat more it's like we just ate brunch. Or original lunch break started fifteen minutes ago and it ends in one hour. So we are planning on going back to our rooms and rest a little before our activities starts.

Toby and I pick up all the garbage and go and throws it in a trash nearby. When we have thrown all the garbage. Everyone else had already started going so we trailed behind.

"So...how do you feel about camp so far?" Toby asked me, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't really know how to feel about it. I mean We've been here for like a day." I answered.

"What about you?" I ask looking up at him. _He is so cute._ Correction: _Why can't he be cute?!_

"It's ok I guess. Like you said we haven't been here for so long." He said with a smile. I nod slightly and we continue to walk under silence. When we approach the camp we see the others walk through the doors to the cafeteria. That's when I decide to break the silence.

"Wow... Do you realize that we had a conversation without your annoying teasing." I say and look at him just to be met by one of his smirks. He doesn't answer till we are standing in front of the stairs to our cabin rooms.

"Well..sometime have to be the first" he said and started walking up the stairs to his cabin. I smile and turn around to walk to the elevators when I hear him shout.

"Don't get used to it."

 **Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review and tell me about this chapter and what you maybe want to happen in the coming chapters. If you're lucky I might write just what you wanted. Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Ch 5 Art by nature

**Hi guys. It's been forever since I posted. Almost six months ago an I'm truly sorry. But I was on vacation with my family the whole summer and more. When I got back I had missed so much from school. So I had tones of homework to do and really didn't have time to write. But I'm back and I'm going to update as fast as I can.**

 **(I also have this story on wattpad)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Art by nature

Aria's and Spencer's first activity starts in two minutes and normally Spencer would be there when it was like fifteen minutes left but she was too busy; looking for miss Montgomery.

Spencer was looking for Aria who without an explanation disappeared short after they had arrived to their cabins. Spencer was growing more frustrated by every minute that went by.

She looked everywhere for Aria; in the cafeteria, she asked almost everyone she passed and she had even walked around the camp three times but Aria was nowhere to be found. The worst thing was that she was running late and Spencer Hastings never runs late. So she decided to give up and go to the lake to find miss Peterson.

Spencer walked down to the lake and saw that a few others from the camp already was standing there, listening to miss Peterson. She stood at the back, hoping she would go unnoticed.

"The cameras are over there." She said and pointed her index finger at a big wooden box sitting on top of two chairs. "Go take one and chose someone to be your partner. If you don't find a partner come to me and I'll set you up with someone."

Everyone started to walk towards the cameras and took one, everyone but Spencer.

She still didn't have a partner. She couldn't see Aria anywhere and she didn't know anyone else in her group or so she thought until she heard a voice she's been hearing a lot of lately.

"Looking for a partner?" The blue eyed boy asked Spencer. She nodded and kept looking for Aria.

"Me too." When Spencer didn't reply he continued. "So... want to be my partner?"

"No" Spencer replied rather too quickly.

"I don't know anyone here, besides you."

"You don't know me either and besides I can't leave Aria alone." Spencer said and Toby chuckles. "What's so funny?"

"Your friend Aria have already found her partner."

"No, she haven't. Aria would never leave me alone to be with someone else, especially where I don't know anyone."

"Well this time she did leave you. I saw her earlier with a guy and they had their Cameras with them. So I asume that they are partners"

Spencer couldn't belive what she was hearing, Aria Montgomery leaved her to be with a guy. The Aria she knew would never do that to her. Spencer was just about to say something when her phone beeped, to tell her that she had a new message. She picked up her phone to see that the message was from a blocked number.

 _"Isn't it sad, Aria leaves you for a guy and you call her BFF. Is she really your BFF?" -A_

Who is this A? Either way if both Toby and A say that Aria is with another guy then she must be. Which means that she really did leave me to be with a guy.

"Was that Aria?" Toby asked and brought Spencer out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"The message." When Spencer didn't say anything he continued "who was it from?"

"Uhm...it was..uhh...Aria"

"What did she say?" He asked and took her hand to lead her into the woods.

It wasn't until then that Spencer saw that Toby had two cameras with him; one around his neck and one in othet his hand. The hand that wasn't holding hers.

When Toby saw that Spencer was looking down at their hands he slowly took away his hand from hers. He looked up at her just to see that she was blushing.

Spencer quickly looked away and Toby cleared his throat.

"Right.."she said that she was with a new guy she just met. And she promised that she would make it up to me." Spencer lied. She wasn't about to let him know about -A.

"I told you she found a new partner." Toby said teasingly.

"Whatever" Spencer replied as if she didn't care at all. But in reality that was all she was thinking about for the five minuets they walked.

"Do you even know what we are supposed to do?" Toby asked after a while.

"No. Tell me" she replied

"We are going to take pictures of different things. Then we are going to show the others and tell them why we took the picture, why it's art and describe it. Just to show that Art exists in the nature." He explained. Spencer nicked and the fall in deep thoughts again.

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" Toby asked just to break the silence between the two of them.

"I don't have anything in mind that I want to share with you." she answered with a smirk. Toby rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

"Then I'll make you have something in mind that you want to share with me. Like... tell me how you met your friends."

"What makes you think that I want to share that with you" she asked.

"Nothing. I just want to know" he simply replied.

"Ok well...I've known Hanna since kindergarten. But we didn't really talk at that time. She was bestfriends with a girl named Mona."

"Who were you with; Aria and Emily?"

"None of them" She paused. "Actually I didn't have friends in kindergarten. No one wanted their kids to be with a smart girl from a rich family and lawyers as parents." She continued with a sarcastic laugh.

Toby didn't know what to say so he just said the only thing he could. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It's not your fault" she replied. "Whatever, things got better when we started school."

 **Flashback**

 _Today was Spencer Jill Hastings first day in school. She was so excited to finally get to leran how to read and write. Even though she already could read. Starting school was the only thing she had been talking about for weeks._

 _Spencer's mom walked up the stairs in the Hastings mansion on the way to Spencer's room. When she opened the door she expected to see Spencer lying in bed wearing her white and blue pyjamas and her white covers lying on the floor. But instead of that she saw her daughter already fully dressed with black glasses and her hair in two ponytails running around in her room looking for something._

 _Veronica was surprised that Spencer already were up and fully dressed. But little did she know that it was going to turn out that way when her youngest daughter would start school. The six year old looked up from under her bed to finally see her mom standing in her room._

 _"God morning mommy." She said and run to hug her mom. Veronica got down on her knees to be at the same level as Spencer._

 _"Good morning darling" Veronica answered and hugged Spencer back._

 _"Have you seen my school bag? I can't find it anywhere and I have looked everywhere" she asked her mom with a pout._

 _"Let's go look downstairs. I'm sure it's in the kitchen". She answered with a smile._

 _An hour later, Veronica dropped Spencer of at school. She couldn't stay because someone at work called and needed Veronica at work as soon as possible._

 _Spencer was standing all alone outside her classroom. Her other classmates and their parents hadn't arrived yet. So Spencer sat down against the big white wall and took out her sketchbook and her sketch pen out of her backpack and began to sketch a big horse._

 _A few minutes later the other kids and their parents arrived. Spencer stood up and put down her sketchbook in her backpack. Soon their teacher arrived Ms. Marin._

 _Everything went well until it was time for lunch._

 _Spencer was the last one to exit the classroom. So when she went out to find someone to eat lunch with she saw that everyone already was in groups about to start eating._

 _She saw a few girls sitting at a table besides a big tree._

 _Spencer knew two of them from kindergarten; it was Hanna and Mona. She met the other two today and learned that their names were Cece and Alison._

 _She decided that they looked nice and went there to sit with them._

 _"Hi" Spencer greeted._

 _"Hi" Hanna answered sweetly._

 _"What do you want?" Alison snapped._

 _"Can I sit here?" Spencer asked and pointed at the seat in between Mona and Cece._

 _But Cece cleary didn't want Spencer to sit there so she picked up her backpack from the ground and placed it at the empty seat._

 _"Sorry but it's already occupied" she said._

 _The other kids has now noticed them and a few started laughing._

 _"And we don't want to sit with a freak with glasses" Mona said and now everyone was laughing at Spencer._

 _Spencer eyes filled with tears, she turned around and runned away._

 _Tears were pouring down her cheeks and her glasses got foggy so she couldn't see where she was running and she accidentally bumped in to someone._

 _When she looked up she saw that it was Ms. Marin._

 _"I'm so sorry" she said and helped Spencer up._

 _"It's okay" Spencer replied and sobbed. That's when Ms. Marin saw that she was crying._

 _"What's wrong sweetie? Did I hurt you?" She asked and wiped away Spencer's tears._

 _"No, I'm fine" she replied and took of her glasses and cleaned them with the sleeve of her shirt._

 _"You're cleary not fine. Come with me." Ms. Marin took Spencer's hand and led her in to the classroom. They sat down and Spencer told Ms. Marin everything that . Marin promised to talk to all of them and offered Spencer to eat lunch with her._

 _After lunch Spencer's teacher talked to the whole class about what happen but unfortunately it didn't help. Because Alison kept giving Spencer dirty looks._

 _When Spencer got home she told her mom everything that happened. But the lawyer convinced Spencer that tomorrow was going to be a much better day._

 **Next day**

 _Veronica Hastings was right. The next day when she dropped of her daughter at school Alison and her group was still calling her a freak._

 _Spencer pretended that they didn't exist but it still made her sad. When it was time for lunch everyone but Spencer had friends to eat with._

 _So she searched for a calm place, where she could eat without being disturbed. She found a place to sit; behind a big tree where no one was to be seen. She took out her lunch and was about to eat when she heard a voice._

 _"Hi"_

 _Spencer looked up to just to see Hanna standing there._

 _When Spencer didn't reply she continued._

 _"Can I sit with you?" She asked but there was still no answer from Spencer. So Hanna sat down besides Spencer and took out her lunch from her bag._

 _"Did Alison tell you to come here?" Spencer asked finally saying something._

 _"No, I wanted to come here." She paused. "I'm sorry about yesterday, what we did to you was really mean. Mom talked to me again at home and she said that it wasn't good and I don't want you to be sad all the time so I'm here so we can be friends. Do you want to be my friend?" Spencer nodded slightly._

 _"Good Hanna said with a big smile. Look what I did yesterday." She took out two bracelets from her bag. They where made of colourful beads. She gave one of them to Spencer._

 _"Thanks" Spencer replied and put it on. Hanna put on the other one and smiled._

 _"Now we're best friends forever"_

 **End of flashback**

"Mom was right or almost right. The others still called me freak, the geek, looser but I had a friend and that was all that mattered." Spencer said and smiled at Toby.

"Yeah well, one friend is better than no friends at all." he said.

"Mhm"

"But what about Aria and Emily?" He asked and took a picture.

"We met Aria in 3rd grade when she returned from Island"

"She lived in Island?"

"Yep, her mom was offered a job there when Aria was supposed to start first grade. So they moved and didn't come back until we started fifth grade."

 **Flashback**

 _"Why can't we just ditch? You know I hate the first days of school." Hanna asked for what seemed like the hundred time today. Spencer rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundred time today._

 _" You already knows why we can't ditch school. You really want me to remind you?" Spencer asked and put down her lunch tray on the table. Hanna sighed and opened her water bottle and took a sip. Spencer suddenly felt really bad for Hanna, she was going through a rough time right now. "You know what? I have an idea."_

 _"What?" Hanna asked with a hint of annoyance._

 _"If you promise that you won't ditch school. We'll go to the bakery and buy cupcakes to celebrate that we survived first day of school." Spencer said trying to cheer up her obviously not happy friend._

 _" I don't have money and you know that." Hanna said with another sigh._

 _"But I have and as usual you don't need to pay me back" Spencer said finally getting the blonde's attention._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really." The brunette repeated. "I'd do anything for my Hanna Banan" She added and they both laughed. They talked for a few more minutes before they heard a shy voice._

 _"Hi, can I sit here?" They looked up to see a short girl standing before them with her lunch tray in her hands. Hanna and Spencer looked at each other. Silently asking each other if they should let her sit with them. Hanna shrugged so Spencer looked at the girl again._

 _"Sure" The girl smiled an took a seat by the table. "I'm Spencer and this is Hanna" Spencer said trying to make conversation._

 _"I'm Aria"_

 _"Wait you're the new girl from Island." Hanna said more as a statement than a question. Aria nodded and Hanna suddenly wanted to know everything about her. Afterwards they all went to the bakery and bought cupcakes to celebrate._

 **End of Flashback**

Spencer and Toby was on their way back to the beach after taking a few pictures of different things in the woods when Spencer kneeled down to tie her shoelaces. That's when she heard a click an looks up to see that Toby just took a picture of her.

"What are you doing?" Spencer exclaimed.

"Taking a picture of you." He said and chuckled. "It actually turned out really good. Want to see it?"

"No I want you to delete it." She said and jumped to take the camera from him but he was taller then her so he just had to stretch out his hand. But Spencer's didn't give up, neither did Toby. She tried to take it from him till Toby finally took pity on her.

"Ok,ok fine I'll delete but by one condition." Toby said and Spencer finally stopped.

"What?" she asked clearly annoyed. Toby just laughed.

"I'll think about it."

"Fine" Spencer said and Toby gave her the camera so she could delete it. Spencer deleted it and gave the camera back to Toby. Then they kept walking back to the beach.

No one said anything again. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their footsteps and the birds who sat chirping on the branches. The sun only seemed to get warmer and warmer for every minute that went by.

"You never told me about Emily" Toby said. Spencer was about to say something when she heard someone walking behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Spencer said ignoring his question. She turned around but no one was there.

"Heard what?" He asked really confused. Spencer pointed behind som trees but Toby couldn't see anything. "Look, if you don't want to tell me about Emily it's fine I'm not going force you." He said laughing slightly. But right then someone behind them, with a black hoodie ran out from behind some bushes and pushed Spencer so she fell on the ground. When Toby turned around to see who it was. They were long gone. He knew better than run after that person he wouldn't be able to catch them anyway.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he bent down to help her up. "Who was that?"

"I don't know" She said and brushed away the dust from her legs. He helped her remove the dirt from her hair. "Thanks" She said and smiled at him.

"You sure that you're okay, you didn't get hurt, did you?" He asked really concerned.

"No I'm fine, really" she said and sent him a convincing smile.

"Okay come on. Let's get out of here." And without thinking about it he took her hand and led her out of the woods.

He maid a promise to himself. Whoever did this are not getting away with it.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading. It would mean the world to me if you could leave a review. Love you guys. -D**

 **Instagram: Spoby_mydrug**

 **Twitter: spoby_mudrug**

 **Wattpad: spoby_mydrug**


	6. Ch 6 Flashback days

Hello, look who's back...me. You probably doesn't remember this story it has been like 8 months since I last updated. First I had writers block and then I had sooo much to do with school and then when school was over I was just being lazy.

And Now I've started writing again but this chapter isn't so long thought. I know it should be but I still kind of have writers block but I'm working on it. I will try to update as much as possible. I know that I said that last time too but I'll try harder even if school start next week... Now let's move on to the chapter.

(I also have this story on Wattpad.)

* * *

Chapter 6: Flashbacks days

 _"I can't believe this is the last time I'll ever get to beat you" she said and he playfully splashed water in her face._

 _They both laughed before they got up to change from their swimwear too their regular clothes. Today was her last day in Texas and she didn't want to leave her bestfriend and move to Rosewood. Her mother had gotten a job promotion in a little town called Rosewood she had actually never heard of that town until that late evening when her mother told her that they were moving from Texas._

 _She had known him since they were born or he was actually born one year before her, but their mother's were bestfriends so they automatically got to know each other. Many people think that when a boy and a girl is friends they'll end up falling in love with each other. But these two friends didn't fall in love, it could be because they were still too young to fall in love or because one of them were different and the other one knew it but the rest of the world didn't._

 _Whatever the reason was didn't mattered today. Today was all about doing everything they loved to do together and not think about tomorrow._

 _So they started of the day with swimming, they had their famous race and as usual she ALWAYS won. After the swim they went to their favorite brunch place and order waffels with fried chicken and hot sauce maple syrup on top! Like they always do. Today was about doing like they always did, nothing new, nothing extra and no changes. After a long but fun day the two amigos had to say goodbye. They were standing infront of her house, looking staight in to each others eyes._

 _"So I guess this is it", He said taking her hand in his._

 _"Yeah, I guess it is." She answered in almost a whisper. They stood like that for a while just looking into each other's eyes. Then he pulled her in for a very long but comfortable hug and let his tears fall on her shirt but she didn't care because her tears were falling on his shirt too._

 _"I love you and I will miss you so much." He said while tightening his grip on her but careful not to hurt her._

 _"I love you too. Promise to write to me" She said as she pulled away from the hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

 _"I promise if you do." He answered and smiled sadly at her. She nodded. He started to walk backwards not letting go of her hand. He kept walking and she stood there trying not to let go of his hand but eventually the distance between them became to long, and his fingertips left hers. She wished that he could comeback and hold her again but he kept on walking backwards._

 _He was now standing on the high-way and they didn't see the car that came speeding towards him. When she did see the car it was already to late._

 _"Toby!"_

She jolted up from her dream breathing heavily. It took her a while to register where she was. She looked around and saw that she was in her cabin room and she saw Spencer sitting on the red armchair reading a book. She threw off the covers and run into the bathroom. Spencer got up and ran after her, trying to open the door but she had already locked it.

"Emily are you okay?" Spencer asked worried about her friend. When Emily didn't answer she tried again.

"Em what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, I..Uh I just had a bad dream." She answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer asked her voice softer then before.

"No I'm fine I'll meet you guys at breakfast." Emily answered while turning on the shower.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked again.

"Yeah"

* * *

Later on the girls were eating breakfast in the cafeteria and today it was pancakes with different kind of berries. Spencer, Aria and Hanna were all talking and having fun but Emily just couldn't pay attention to the conversation. Right now Hanna were talking about how miserable she would be because she forgot her favorite pair of shoes at home, and that she couldn't were one of the other ten pairs she brought with her on Noel Khan's party.

In fact they are not allowed to throw parties but Noel Khan always got what he wanted and somehow he manage to arrange a party on Friday night. So now everyone have a Friday night party too look forward to.

"Hanna you can borrow shoes from one of us." Aria said.

"Yeah, you can take any shoes you want." Spencer said helping Aria too cheer her up.

"But your shoes are sooo boring." Hanna answered looking at Spencer.

"Well thank you." Spencer said while rolling her eyes at Hanna.

"Ok, well you like Emily's shoes. I'm sure she'll let you borrow one of hers. Right Em?" Aria tried again. But Emily wasn't paying attention. Spencer nudged her with her elbow too get her attention.

"What?" Emily said looking up from her now cold pancakes.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not hungry. I'm going out for a run, I'll meet you later." Emily said taking her plate and leaving all the girls confused.

"Okay, what's going on with her?" Hanna asked , forgetting about her shoes.

"I think it has to do with her dream." Spencer said lowing her voice not wanting everyone in the cafeteria to hear about Emily.

"What dream?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, she woke up while you two were out and she just ran in too the bathroom. When I asked her she said that it was just a dream and that she was fine. But I think it's really bothering her." Spencer explained to Aria and Hanna.

"Do we ask her about it? Or do we wait until she tells us?" Hanna asked Aria and Spencer.

"I don't know."

* * *

Emily was currently sitting by a tree near the beach thinking of her dream that she had just a few hours ago. It had been so real it felt exactly like she was there outside the house she lived in five years ago.

Before Emily moved to rosewood she lived in Texas, she was born there. When she grew up she had one best friend and they did everything together. They were pretty much inseparable. But when she turned 13 years they moved to Rosewood and they communicated through letters. But after a year or so they stopped sending letters to each other. She never heard anything from him in again and it has been almost four years now. It was in Rosewood that she met Spencer, Hanna and Aria, they became her new best friends. She kind of forgot about him, which she felt bad for now.

The thing was that she really thinks that she met him again here at the camp. She just wasn't so sure about that until today. But there was only one way to find out. So Emily took out her phone from her pocket and sends a text:

 _Meet me at the lake? I really want to talk with you_. And a few minutes later her phone beeps, telling her that she got a new message.

 _Sure._ She smiles and stands up ready to leave but her three best friends is standing in front of her, blocking the way.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked Emily when they finally found her after she had run away at breakfast.

"To the lake" Emily answered simply.

"Doing what?" Hanna asked.

"Why do you care?"

"We are your best friends who tells each other everything, remember?." Aria said.

"Well last time I checked this wasn't a police interrogation. So I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. Without telling you guys." Emily answered clearly annoyed before storming of towards the lake. Spencer, Aria and Hanna looked at each other none of them understanding what was happening with their best friend.

* * *

A little while later Emily and Toby were sitting on the bench near the lake. None of them had said anything yet. She asked him to meet her at the lake, she said that she wanted to talk. So here he was with her sitting on the bench near the lake but she wasn't doing much talking.

"OK, I know that this is going to sound weird but..." She took a deep breath, starring at the lake before continuing "Have we met before, you know in Texas?" she finally said looking in those familiar blue eyes. He smiled, laughing lightly.

"Well, I don't know." He said looking back at the lake for a second before looking at her again. Suddenly his face was all serious. " I know a certain Emily Fields, she used to be my best friend before she moved from Texas to Rosewood. She loved to swim and she looked... " He paused and pretended to think again as if he was trying to remember. " She looked a lot like you." He finished.

Emily looked at him with a puzzled look, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. That was until a laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head at her. "It's me Emily. The exactly same Toby that you knew. From Texas."

When she realized that he really meant what he was saying she laughed to, smacking him on the arm before giving him a tight hug. "I can't believe it's you"

"I knew that it was you, from the moment I saw you." He said when they finally broke apart.

"Why didn't you say anything?" slightly hurt that he left her in the dark.

"I thought you knew but didn't want to remember me. Or something like that." He answered.

" Who doesn't want to remember someone like you" She said a smile returning to her lips. He wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer and she laid her head down on his shoulder. "So Cavanaugh, tell me all about your last five years"

"Only if you do the same, Fields."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, even if it was really short. I just really wanted to tell you a little about how Emily met Spencer and the others. The story behind it and all that, if you remember I wrote about how Spencer became friends with Hanna and Aria in the last chapter but I didn't mentioned Emily. And in chapter 3: Around the fire Emily said that she knew Toby from somewhere and she was right. This may or may not mean something in the coming chapter...

Next chapter is about the famous Noel Khan party aanndd there might be a familiar game of truth. (Remember from season 3?)

Stay tuned and don't forget to like and review. Love you.


End file.
